Resistors can be used in analog electronics to achieve a desired voltage in an electrical circuit, limit current flow through a portion of an electrical circuit and can be configured as voltage dividers. Resistors have a specified resistance (e.g., 100 ohms) and a tolerance (e.g., 20%) that define the characteristics of the resistor. For example a resistor that has a specified resistance of 100 ohms and a tolerance of 20%, can have an actual resistance that varies from 80 ohms to 120 ohms. The variation of the actual resistance can depend, for example, on the characteristics of the resistor (e.g., composition material) as well as the environment in which the resistor operates.
In some situations, the temperature of the environment in which the resistor operates can affect the actual resistance of a resistor. For example, as the temperature varies, the actual resistance of the resistor can vary relative to the temperature. In turn, the current flowing through the resistor and the voltage drop across the resistor can vary in proportion to the actual resistance. Thus, in some operating environments it can be difficult to maintain an actual resistance that is stable over a range of operating temperatures.